dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Open the Dream Gate Championship
The Open the Dream Gate Championship is the top professional wrestling title in Japanese promotion Dragon Gate. The wrestler who holds it is considered the top singles wrestler in Dragon Gate. It was created on July 4, 2004 when CIMA was awarded the title as a result of being the last Último Dragón Gym Champion. The title belt's face has a "gate" on it which contains a plate with the titleholders' name. Any official challenger for the belt carries a key used to open the gate with, and should they win the title, then they can open the gate and put their name inside it. However, if the title is successfully defended, then the key is added to the belt as a symbol of that successful defence. There have been a total of 13 recognised champions who have had a combined 20 official reigns. Title reigns are determined either by professional wrestling matches between different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines, or by scripted circumstances. Wrestlers were portrayed as either villains or heroes as they followed a series of tension-building events, which culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches for the championship. Reigns } | |- | }} |Shingo Takagi |''Kobe Puroresu Festival 2013'' Kobe, Japan | | | |- | }} |YAMATO |''The Gate of Generation'' Tokyo, Japan | | | |- | }} |Masato Yoshino |''The Gate of Victory'' Tokyo, Japan | | | |- | }} |Ricochet |''Champion Gate in Osaka'' Osaka, Japan | | | |- | }} |YAMATO |''Dead or Alive 2014'' Nagoya, Japan | | | |- | }} |BxB Hulk |''Kobe Puroresu Festival 2014'' Kobe, Japan | | | |- | colspan="6" | Due to the unfair stipulation & excessive interference that took place during this match, Doi was only named interim champion pending a singles rematch. If he won, he would officially become 21st champion. If Hulk won, his reign would resume, and he would gain credit for his 1st defense. |- | }} |BxB Hulk |''Kobe Puroresu Festival 2014'' Kobe, Japan | | | |- | }} |Masato Yoshino |''Champion Gate 2015 in Hakata'' Fukuoka, Japan | | | |- | }} |Shingo Takagi |''Dangerous Gate 2015'' Tokyo, Japan | |182 | |- | }} |Jimmy Susumu |''Truth Gate 2016'' Fukuoka, Japan | | | |- | }} |Shingo Takagi |Osaka, Edion Arena Osaka #2 Osaka, Japan | |140 | |- | }} |YAMATO |''Kobe Puroresu Festival 2016'' Kobe, Japan | |421 | |- | }} |Masaaki Mochizuki |''Dangerous Gate 2017'' Tokyo, Japan | |265 | |- | }} |Masato Yoshino |''King of Gate -- Day 17'' Fukuoka, Japan | |177 | |- |28 |PAC |''Fantastic Gate 2018 - Day 1'' Tokyo, Japan |December 4th, 2018 |229 | |- |29 |Ben-K |''Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2019)'' Kobe, Japan |July 21th, 2019 |147 | |- |30 |Naruki Doi |''Final Gate (2019)'' Fukuoka, Japan |December 15, 2019 | + | |} Combined reigns Combined reigns Combined reigns Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships